The Magical Town of Tomoeda
by The Other Syaoran
Summary: Chapter 2: Stand for Love and Justice! Fight Evil by Starlight, Tomoeda! Sakura suddenly finds she's not the only magical girl in town! Can she save Tomoeda from the very familiar evil figure with the help of a very familiar boy in a tux and mask?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura and all its characters are owned by the brilliant manga-ka known as CLAMP. All references to other anime, manga, and pop culture belong to their respective owners.

**The Magical Town of Tomoeda** by The Other Syaoran

Chapter 1: Trouble! All is Not Well in Tomoeda!

"You're done for this time!" Kero said while furiously working the controller with his tiny paws. "Yeah! Just one more hit and I win!" The Guardian Beast set up for the finishing blow when the door suddenly opened, and his Mistress sprinted into the room before she fell on the bed, sobbing. "Sakura?" The brief distraction was fatal for Kero's character as he was crushed underneath the final boss. "Noooo!! I was so close!" Kero wailed before turning off the game and floating up to the girl still crying into her pillow. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

Kero could barely make out the muffled reply as she said, "Syaoran..."

"Oh! It's that kozo's fault! I think I'll pay him a visit and give him an attitude adjustment!" Kero said while pounding one paw into the other. His anger was dampened as he watched Sakura still not moving from her position. He didn't have much experience in comforting, but he knew someone who did. Sighing, Kero tapped her on the head so that she would look at him. A swell of empathy overtook him while looking at her red eyes and tear trails. "Do you want me to call Tomoyo-chan?"

--

"How could this have happened?" Syaoran asked himself. Leaning his head forward onto the glass door separating his room from the balcony of his apartment, the boy could see the sky painted red and orange from a beautiful sunset that was a complete contrast to what he currently felt in his heavy heart. "It's only been six months since I've been back. Six months and we..." Syaoran shook his head, unable to complete the sentence. Ever since he had to leave again after the Void was captured, he had been looking forward to the day when he could come back and be with the one he loved most. Their reunion was sweet, and their kisses were even sweeter, but those wonderful moments seemed so long ago now. "Why did I ever say those words to you, Sakura?"

When Syaoran heard the phone ring, he bolted to pick it up, hoping it was a chance for him to set things right with his girlfriend, but instead he heard another feminine voice on the line, one that caused him to stand at attention. "Xiao Lang, is everything all right with Sakura?"

"_How does she know everything?"_ Syaoran thought. Knowing better than to lie to his mother, he answered, "Sakura and I... we had a fight, Mother. I said something that I shouldn't have said, and now Sakura is upset."

There was an uncomfortable pause before Yelan spoke. "I am disappointed, Xiao Lang. You should have apologized immediately after you realized your mistake. However, perhaps this will be good training for you."

"Training? I don't understand, Mother."

"You have been trained to handle physical conflict. This is a different kind of conflict, a relational conflict. If you wish for your relationship with the Card Mistress to continue to grow, you must learn how to handle the natural conflicts that will arise. Just as physical conflict strengthens the body, so does relational conflict strengthens the relationship."

Syaoran let his mother's words sink in. Despite her intimidating presence, he knew his mother wanted what was best for him, so whenever she spoke, he listened. "You're right, Mother. I need to go apologize right away."

"As long as you do so before we arrive, I will be satisfied, and I am sure she will be, too."

"Yes, Mother," Syaoran replied. He was about to hang up when he realized something. "Wait, did you say, 'Before _we_ arrive?'"

"XIAO LANG!!" The high-pitched reply came from the chorus of girls who had been listening in on the call.

"Little brother got in trouble with his girlfriend!" came the sing-song voice over the phone.

"F- Fuutie! It's not like that!"

Another voice joined in, "You're so mean, little brother, making Sakura-chan cry like that!"

"Sheifa, I'm going to go apologize, all right?"

"You'd better, Xiao Lang! Or I'll drag you over there myself!"

Syaoran groaned after hearing the last voice. "Oh, no... not you, too, Meiling. Listen, I have to go over there. I'll see you all when you arrive. Good bye." As Syaoran prepared to leave, he thought, _"Why is Mother coming here anyway?"_

--

"Are you feeling better now, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked her best friend who she was hugging tightly.

Sakura pulled back and after a couple of sniffles, answered, "Yes. Thank you, Tomoyo-chan."

"There's no need to thank me, Sakura-chan. What are best friends for?" The two girls broke their hug and sat together on Sakura's bed. "I heard from Kero-chan that you were crying because of Li-kun. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Syaoran... Syaoran, he- he said something... while he was helping me train my magic."

"So what did he say?"

"He said... he- he said..." Sakura couldn't continue as she went back to crying on her best friend's shoulder.

"It sounds like it really hurt. Li-kun was helping you with your magic when he said this?"

Sakura nodded into her shoulder. After calming down, she said, "Ever since he came back, we were so close and so happy, because we could finally be together." Tomoyo didn't show the small twinge of pain she felt as she listened to her friend, who had a small smile while remembering some of the more cheerful moments. "Since he was tutoring me in math, I figured he could do the same with my magic. He has more experience than me, and I thought we could spend more time together that way." Sakura's face became downcast as she continued. "But then, I started messing up. I couldn't even do the simplest things right, and Syaoran..."

"Sounds like that kozo lost his patience," Kero commented. Tomoyo waved her hand at him. Kero took the hint as he retreated into the desk drawer with the Sakura Book, leaving a crack open so he could hear the rest of the conversation.

"Sakura-chan, if I know Li-kun well enough, I'm sure he's feeling just as bad, if not worse, as you are right now. Give it time, and I am sure he will say he's sorry."

"It's not just that, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "It just seems so long since I've used the cards for anything. I feel terrible for ignoring them like that. Maybe that's why my magic has gotten so rusty."

"Sakura-chan..." Tomoyo said, concerned for her friend.

"I thought life would be so much easier now that nothing strange happens anymore, but I miss it, Tomoyo-chan. The adventure, the excitement, and working alongside Syaoran. It almost seems like he and I were closer back then than we are now. Honestly, I almost wish something would happen that would bring Card Captor Sakura back."

"Sakura..." Kero whispered while peeking out from the drawer. "Maybe that's why..." A pulse of magic interrupted Kero's train of thought. Turning around, he saw the Sakura Book glow until it shone with a pure white light. He cried out, "Nani?!"

Kero nearly lost his balance as the drawer was yanked open. "Kero-chan! What's going on with the Book?" Sakura frantically asked.

Blocks from her house, Syaoran felt the surge of magic before breaking into a sprint. "_Sakura!_"

"I- I don't know! It just happened!" Kero exclaimed. The light from the Sakura Book began to expand. Kero quickly flew over by Sakura's head. "All I know is that this can't be good!"

Growing into a spherical shape, the light quickly grew, engulfing the room's three occupants and completely surrounding the house. Syaoran halted his run upon seeing a giant dome of white light completely cover his girlfriend's house. "What in the world is that?!" After a momentary lull, the dome began to swell again at an even faster pace. Syaoran paused to catch a breath before he gritted his teeth and charged into the light. "SAKURA!!"

--

"I can't believe I got on the same train as you!" Sonomi fumed as she was trapped next to Fujitaka on their way back home.

"You don't usually take the train, Sonomi-kun. Why today?"

"Last-minute call for a meeting this morning, and with the traffic as it is, even **my** driver couldn't have made it in time." After a slight pause, Sonomi asked, "So how has Sakura-chan been?"

Fujitaka, thankful for a rare peaceful conversation with Sonomi, answered, "She is growing into a fine young lady. She'll be starting high school at Seijou next year."

"That soon? It seemed like only yesterday when I remember seeing her in her elementary school uniform."

Fujitaka nodded. "Time always seems to flow faster when we are older. In fact, it probably won't be long before she will want to get married."

"Like when you took away my Nadeshiko?!" Sonomi glared as Fujitaka chuckled while noting to be more careful with his words.

"He's about her age and a good kid. It's obvious Sakura-chan loves him dearly, and he treats her very well. I have a feeling he is the one I will be giving Sakura-chan to in a matter of years." Fujitaka added, "I also have a feeling we won't be going home, yet." Sonomi looked at her former teacher with a puzzled expression. She didn't turn around to see their train roar into the dome of light.

--

Touya and Yukito were busy manning an ice cream cart by Penguin Park, their latest in a string of summer part-time jobs. They were about to close up for their next job as lifeguards when Yukito suddenly transformed into his magical alter ego. Touya raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Sakura's in danger?"

"How did you guess?" Yue replied as he looked toward the horizon behind Touya.

"So what is it this time?"

Yue simply pointed behind Touya. "That." The lanky young man turned around seconds before the light washed over them.

--

Chiharu placed the last of her purchases onto Takashi's loaded arms. The fruits of their shopping trip nearly blocked the boy's line of sight as they walked along together. "Chiharu-chan, did you know the reason why men are stronger than women is to help carry their packages when they're shopping? In fact, on the first shopping trip, the packages were so heavy-"

"Hai, hai," Chiharu answered her lying boyfriend. She wouldn't admit it in front of anyone, especially her boyfriend, but among the bulk of his lies, she thought that Takashi could come up with a good story now and again. As they continued walking, she spotted Rika sharing a sundae with Terada. "Hey, Takashi-kun! Look there!" Chiharu said as she pointed at the blissfully oblivious couple. "It's still hard to believe that Rika-chan and Terada-sensei are going out."

Peeking over the boxes, Takashi answered, "Oh? I thought you were talking about that wall of light heading our way." Chiharu rolled her eyes at what she thought was the latest lie as the four melted into the rapidly growing light.

--

Naoko was scribbling down the latest chapter of her epic story. "Then, without warning, the princess was swallowed up by the light behind her!" she ironically wrote before she too disappeared.

--

At the airport, the four who had just arrived were all aware that they were next. "Eriol-sama, was this a bad time to come?" Spinel Sun asked as he was held by Nakuru.

The bespectacled young man could only smirk at his two guardians. "On the contrary. We're just in time for the fun to begin."

"Did you know about this when you planned this trip back?" Kaho questioned, with a knowing smile on her face.

Eriol chuckled. "That's a secret." He didn't stop smiling as he walked forward into the bright unknown.

--

"What just happened?" Sakura asked as her vision returned. She turned her attention to the Sakura Book, the cause of the recent whiteout.

"Sakura!" Kero called out. "Something's wrong! I can't feel all the Cards!"

Fearing the worst, Sakura opened the Book. "HOEEE!! The Cards! A bunch of them are missing!"

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo reassured her friend. "Remember, you have all of us to help you."

"Thanks, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura replied in appreciation before she suddenly turned to look out the window. "Kero-chan, did you sense it?"

"Yes. I don't know how or why, but it's definitely a Card."

"Well, it looks like it's time for the Cardcaptors to spring into action," Tomoyo said as she reached down her blouse. Sakura and Kero looked in shock as she pulled out a necklace with a purple key.

"Hoeee! Tomoyo-chan, since when did you..."

Tomoyo giggled at her friend's surprise. "Sakura-chan, don't tell me you forgot. You are Card Captor Sakura, the keeper of the Sakura Book, the first Card Captor, and our kawaii and fearless leader! We, along with Chiharu-chan, Naoko-chan, and Rika-chan are the defenders of Tomoeda against all evil!" Sakura and Kero sweatdropped as Tomoyo dramatically posed with her key over her head. "We are... the Cardcaptors!"

**END CHAPTER 1**

Sakura: Hoeee! Tomoyo-chan is a Card Captor?! My friends, too?! Just what was that light, and where did most of the Cards go, anyway? This new evil looks familiar and so does that masked boy in the tuxedo! What's going on?! It's almost as if we're all in a... Next time on Magical Town of Tomoeda: Stand for Love and Justice! Fight Evil by Starlight, Tomoeda!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura and all its characters are owned by the brilliant manga-ka known as CLAMP. All references to other anime, manga, and pop culture belong to their respective owners.

**The Magical Town of Tomoeda** by The Other Syaoran

previously...

"Well, it looks like it's time for the Cardcaptors to spring into action," Tomoyo said as she reached down her blouse. Sakura and Kero looked in shock as she pulled out a necklace with a purple key.

"Hoeee! Tomoyo-chan, since when did you..."

Tomoyo giggled at her friend's surprise. "Sakura-chan, don't tell me you forgot. You are Card Captor Sakura, the keeper of the Sakura Book, the first Card Captor, and our kawaii and fearless leader! We, along with Chiharu-chan, Naoko-chan, and Rika-chan, are the defenders of Tomoeda against all evil!" Sakura and Kero sweatdropped as Tomoyo dramatically posed with her key over her head. "We are... the Cardcaptors!"

Chapter 2: Stand for Love and Justice! Fight Evil by Starlight, Tomoeda!

As they recovered from the shock of seeing Tomoyo hold a magic key, Kero-chan piped up, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I never made anyone else a Card Captor! When did this happen?"

"You forgot, too, Kero-chan? Maybe you two have some amnesia," Tomoyo said as she detached the key from around her neck. "You awakened our magical powers by giving us our keys, and that's how we are helping Sakura-chan retrieve the Cards back from the sinister T-san."

"Hoeee? Who's T-san?"

"T-san is the bad guy, of course! He got his hands on your Cards and now is wreaking havoc upon the fair town of Tomoeda! But as long as there is Card Captor Sakura and the Cardcaptors, hope is not lost!"

Sakura and Kero-chan sweatdropped before they started whispering to each other. "Kero-chan, why is Tomoyo-chan convinced she is a Card Captor?

"What makes you think I know? You and I remember the light that came from the Sakura Book, but it looks like it had a different effect on Tomoyo-chan. What's really strange is that I do feel magical power from her now when there wasn't any before."

"I do, too." Sakura lightly tapped the side of her head with her finger. "Could those two things be related?"

"What are you two whispering about?" Tomoyo asked, startling the two. "Don't we have a Card to capture?"

Kero nodded. "Tomoyo-chan is right. Let's capture that Card before it gets into too much trouble. We'll figure out what's going on later."

"Right!" Sakura responded as she opened her bedroom door to leave.

"Wait!" Tomoyo called out, not moving from her spot. "Sakura-chan, aren't you going to transform first?"

Kero's jaw dropped and Sakura's eyes widened. "TRANSFORM?!"

"Tomoyo-chan, don't you remember? You insisted on making all my battle costumes, since I don't have a transformation sequence!"

The pale, dark-haired girl giggled. "Oh, Sakura-chan, you know I love making outfits for you, but I couldn't possibly improve on the cuteness of your official Card Captor outfit!"

Sakura sighed. "Ok, so what do I have to do?"

"You could just try your usual incantation," Kero suggested.

Bringing out her key, Sakura replied, "It's worth a shot." Closing her eyes, she began, "**Oh key, which holds the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me. I, Kinomoto Sakura, command you under the contract. Release!**" Sakura immediately noticed something different when she felt a rush of wind beneath her feet, which brought up a tornado of cherry blossom petals. The petals felt like they were covering up her body, gradually changing into clothes, as her previous outfit melted away underneath. First, the red dress materialized. Next, the wrist-length gloves with ribbons tied into bows appeared, as did the white thigh-high stockings and the red Mary Janes with bows on the buckles. A large, poofy, red hat dropped cutely onto Sakura's head as tiny wings sprouted from the back of her dress. Finally, the Star Staff appeared, which Sakura grabbed and twirled with ease before ending in a determined pose with both hands gripped on the staff. "Well, it does look like something Tomoyo-chan would make," Sakura said as she looked herself over.

"My turn!" Kero excitedly said as he hovered in place with his eyes closed, waiting expectantly to return to his true form. He soon noticed nothing was happening. "No way! I can't turn into my awesome form!" Kero wailed.

"Now we are ready," Tomoyo announced. She was wearing the costume Sakura wore when she captured the Song. Her staff was similar to Sakura's, with the differences being the purple color and an eighth-note instead of a star. "Let's go capture that Card!"

--

With the help of Fly, Sakura and Tomoyo arrived at Penguin Park, where they sensed the Card's presence. Waiting for them there were, Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika, all already in battle gear. Sakura sweatdropped as she noticed the familiar costumes. Chiharu was wearing the simple light-gray outfit when the Sword was transformed, Naoko had on the yellow umbrella and matching headset used against Illusion, and Rika sported the space-age pink outfit that was worn during the Rain's capture. "Sakura-chan! Tomoyo-chan! T-san is here!" Chiharu yelled upward.

"I see him!" Tomoyo-chan responded, before pointing. "He's on top of King Penguin!"

A tall man in a blue cloak stood laughing on top of the children's slide. "Ah! Good evening, Cardcaptors! So glad you could come at such a late hour. I wonder what your teacher would think if he saw you were out late on a school night?"

"I would hope he would understand we are trying to save Tomoeda!" Naoko boldly responded.

"On the other hand," Rika nervously added, "I sure hope Terada-sensei doesn't see us like this."

Once the two girls landed, Sakura confronted the robed figure. "I don't know who you are, T-san, but if you are here to harm the people of this town, then you have to go through me, Card Captor Sakura! I stand for love, justice, and... and..."

"Pudding!" Kero-chan finished Sakura's sentence, causing everyone around to sweatdrop.

"Anyway, whatever your schemes are, we will defeat them, because everything will surely be alright!" Sakura finished. She blinked a moment later and said, "Hoe? Where did that come from? I'm not really the dramatic monologue type."

T-san chuckled before responding, "Genki as usual, Card Captor Sakura, even on a school night. Given your current grades, perhaps you haven't been studying hard enough? Not to worry! To make sure you girls are getting in your study time, here's a quiz in the form of the kaijuu du jour!" With a flick of his wrist, T-san sends a card flying from his hand to the ground. "Your time begins now!" he said before breaking into gratuitous evil laughter.

"Be careful! It could be anything," Chiharu warned as the Card's form took shape. As the newly released creature came fully into sight, it let out its fearsome roar. "_**BOING!!**_"

"Oh, it's just the Jump Card," Sakura said, relaxing from her previous tensed position.

"Well, what did you expect from a kaijuu of the day?" Kero asked in jest. "All right, Sakura! You should be a pro at this by now. Let's make this one quick!"

"Right!" Sakura responded as she clutched her staff and pointed it at the small pink creature bouncing their way. "Cardcaptors, go!" As her four friends took their positions, Sakura wondered, "Why am I saying these things?!"

"In the name of teddy bear lovers everywhere, I will defeat you!" Card Captor Rika stepped forward with her Teddy Bear Staff while calling out, "Bubble!" The white swirl of magic surrounded Jump, leaving him covered in suds. Blinking once, the Jump merely shook off the soap and roared before bounding toward Rika.

"I think that was the first time I've ever seen Bubble used for an attack," Kero sweatdropped.

Card Captor Naoko adjusted her glasses, causing light to glint off of them. "Perhaps this calls for more of a psychological angle." She twirled the Book Staff before summoning, "Illusion, show Jump what it fears the most!" The shape of the psychedelic Card gradually took form in front of Rika before Jump could reach her. The Card shrieked and sprung away from what looked like a plate of manjuu buns.

"I guess Jump sort of looks like a manjuu..." Sakura commented with a sweatdrop.

"Nice save, Naoko-chan!" Card Captor Chiharu called. Realizing that it had been tricked, the Jump began bouncing around the area like a deranged pinball. "Let's try something with a little more 'oomph!'" With a twirl of her Mallet Staff, Chiharu activated her Card, "Storm!" A small tornado about the same height as the girls appeared, which soon caught the fast-moving Jump in its swirling winds. A short time later, the spin cycle ended and left a dizzy Jump down on the ground.

"Well, that was unexpected. For a first-timer, she's not too bad," Kero noted.

"Yeah, but where's Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked before turning around and staring straight into a camcorder lens, causing her to fall down in surprise. "T- Tomoyo-chan, don't scare me like that! You're still taping me, I see..."

"The Song wouldn't have been much help, so I'll continue recording the kawaii Sakura-chan in action."

"But I didn't even do anything!" protested Sakura.

"You can capture that Card, now that it's under control," Tomoyo responded.

At this, Kero slapped his forehead. "Oh no! I knew we forgot something! Sakura, seal that Card before-," a blazing blue 'T' flew from the top of the King Penguin slide down to the Jump as Kero finished, "-that happens."

"Since you passed that quiz so easily, you deserve some extra credit!" T-san laughed at his horrible pun as Jump woke up and began to swell in size.

"Not again," Sakura said, remembering her previous encounter with Jump. The five girls regrouped, bracing themselves for what came next. The giant pink creature soared into the clear night sky with a powerful spring, its figure shrinking to a tiny dot from the perspective of those on the ground. Moments later, the Jump landed with a deafening pound, causing the earth to shake and knocking down the heroines.

The now much larger Jump menacingly wobbled his way towards the fallen group. Sakura defiantly stood up with her arms outstretched as if shielding her friends. "I will not give up, because-"

A flash of yellow light interrupted Sakura, as an ofuda suddenly stuck itself between the Jump's eyes. "**Raitei shourai!!**" The Jump shrieked in pain as electricity coursed through its body before it fell backward with a crash, unconscious.

"Because there's a well-timed 'deus ex machina' coming," Kero sighed. "Hate to say it, but it's about time you showed up, kozo!" The guardian yelled at the shadowy caped figure perched nearby on top of a nearby streetlight.

"It's Tuxedo Wolf!" Naoko shouted as she pointed.

"How does Tuxedo Wolf always know the right time to show up and save the day?" Chiharu wondered out loud.

"Tuxedo... Wolf?!" Sakura exclaimed as she watched the caped figure leap from the pole and land right in front of her. Seeing him up close, Sakura put a gloved hand over her mouth to stifle her giggling.

"I knew it. I look stupid, don't I?" Syaoran asked. Sakura thought her boyfriend looked sharp in the formalwear. Even the top hat and the large green-lined cape didn't detract from his appearance. What caused her to giggle was the half-mask over his face, which included fuzzy wolf ears and a disproportionately large wolf nose.

"No, no! You look good! Really!" Sakura answered while still muffling laughter.

Tomoyo joined her friend in giggling. "Not exactly the dashing look, is it?"

"Could someone tell me what's going on around here and why I'm dressed in this ridiculous outfit? The last thing I remember is this white dome of light coming out of your house."

"So you remember that, too, eh kozo? We are just as stumped as you are. Sakura was just talking with Tomoyo-chan and... Hold on! You made Sakura cry! If I could only transform, you'd really be sorry! I guess this will have to do for now," Kero said as he wound up for a punch that never connected. Syaoran easily side-stepped the little angry guardian, whose wild swing sent him to the ground, and approached his girlfriend.

"Kero-chan, now's not the time for that! We have to figure out how to get back and-" Sakura was cut off as her hands were held firmly by the boy in front of her. Her heart quickened as she gazed into the eyes of her number one.

"Sakura, now _is_ the time for it. I've been meaning to say something to you since we last spoke." Syaoran felt his chest tighten as the love of his life looked down, away from his eyes. "_She thinks I'm going to scold her again. Sakura, it's because of me you're like this, and I need to make it right._" Taking a deep breath, Syaoran began, "Sakura, I apol-"

"LOOK OUT!!" Tomoyo shouted, breaking the private moment between the two in time for them to react, leaping away from each other just before a revitalized Jump landed where they had been standing.

Syaoran circled his way back to his girlfriend. "This is the Jump Card's unsealed form?!"

"Yeah, don't you remember?" Sakura asked, but all she received was a blank look. "Oh, that's right! You weren't around when I captured Jump, were you?" she asked with a smirk. "You can see for yourself now how much trouble it caused, and I handled it just fine all by myself!"

"That's not quite how I remembered it," Kero whispered to a knowing Tomoyo.

Syaoran attempted to defuse the argument. "Sakura... about this afternoon..."

"Just stand back and watch, Syao-, I mean, Tuxedo Wolf!" she responded, anger clearly visible on her face. "I am Card Captor Sakura, and I will get all of the Cards back with or without your help!" Turning on her heel, she marched determinately towards Jump.

"Sakura-chan and Tuxedo Wolf are fighting?" Naoko whispered to Chiharu. "The world must be ending."

Chiharu shrugged and sighed. "Nah, it just shows they care for each other. They'll be back to their lovey-dovey selves soon enough."

"The way you and Yamazaki-kun fight all the time, you must really love each other," Naoko slyly commented.

"We do NOT fight all the time!" Chiharu reacted, exactly the way Naoko predicted. "Anyway, shouldn't we be helping her? Or at least go after T-san? He's just standing there on top of that slide."

"I don't know," Rika replied. "He looks like someone I..." She looked down and blushed, causing Chiharu and Naoko to give her puzzled looks.

"There's a reason she is our leader, everyone," Tomoyo spoke to the group as she trained her camcorder on a focused Sakura. "And she's about to show us why."

The enlarged Jump turned to look down upon the approaching girl and tried to intimidate her with its roar, "_**BOING!!**_"

"JUMP CARD!" Sakura yelled, partly in anger and partly to make sure the Card heard her. "I don't know how you were released from your seal, but as your Mistress, I am responsible for you. Please, stop what you are doing and come back." The Card only stared back at her. "I don't want to force you!" Sakura pulled out three Cards and showed them to Jump. "But if I must, I will!" Tears started to form in Sakura's eyes as she saw Jump show something for the first time that night: fear. Even in its current giant form, the Card trembled and bowed itself before Sakura. Raising the staff above her head, she shouted, "**Return to the form you were meant to be in, Sakura Card!**" Dissolving into a pink swirl of magic, the Jump reverted back into card form and floated to Sakura's hand. "Arigato," she whispered.

"I guess this means you get an 'A' for tonight," T-san declared. "I will have a more devious test for you next time, Card Captor Sakura!" After obligatory evil laughter, T-san vanished.

"Nicely done, Sakura!" Kero congratulated her. "It's obvious the Cards still respect their Mistress, since Jump gave up so easily."

"But we still don't know why everything is so mixed up. My friends are Cardcaptors, I have a transformation sequence, there's this strange T-san character, and I know Syao- Tuxedo Wolf would never dress up like that willingly! It's almost as if we're in a magical girl anime!"

Kero sweatdropped. "Sakura, in case you forgot, you **are** a magical girl!"

"Oh, right," she replied, sweatdropping.

"Well, at least you're a decent cook." Sakura turned as she heard Tuxedo Wolf approach. "My stomach thanks you for that."

"Yeah, but you're still a better cook than I am. How did that happen?" she questioned, hands on her hips.

"Don't ask. That was a great capture, by the way. You have an understanding with the Cards that I could only hope to have someday."

She looked away, but he could tell she was starting to blush. "R- really?"

"Of course." Sensing it was the right moment, the boy tried once more. "Sakura, I apol-"

"Sakura! Someone's over there in the bushes!" Rika shouted as everyone regrouped.

"We know you're in there. Whoever you are, come out now!" Naoko ordered.

They didn't wait long as a familiar face stumbled out of the bushes. "Yamazaki-kun?!"

The boy with perpetually closed eyes rubbed the back of his head while chuckling. "Evening, minna-san. I can't believe that Chiharu-chan and my classmates are the Cardcaptors! Wait until everyone back at school hears about this!"

"Don't you dare breathe a word about this, Yamazaki-kun! That is, if you want to live," Chiharu warned, brandishing her staff turned mallet. "Sakura-chan, let me borrow the Erase Card for a minute."

"I don't think we have much to worry about," Tomoyo reassured the group. "After all, it is Yamazaki-kun."

The light bulb went on over everyone's head, though a little more slowly for Sakura and Syaoran. "Fine, fine. I guess our secret's safe with him," Chiharu said. "It's not as if anyone will believe him."

"What are you talking about, Chiharu-chan? I'm the most trustworthy person I know."

Letting the others banter for a bit, the boy in the tux gently tugged his girlfriend aside, out of the others' earshot. "Sakura, I need to tell you something." His heart twisted watching her look away from him again. "Sakura, please look at me. I want to say that I'm sor-"

"HOEEE!!" Sakura screamed as a column of light erupted around them.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes. "What is this light? Could it be the cause of all this?" Seeking the answers, he held his love tight while the light washed over them.

--

The light faded around Syaoran as he found himself on a raised metallic walkway inside of what looked like some sort of factory. Looking around, he could find no trace of Sakura or anyone else. "Sakura!" he called out, hearing his own echo. A smell he knew well wafted past his nostrils. "Chocolate?"

"Syaoran!" came the faint reply. The boy instantly took off in the direction the call came from, where he found a disturbing sight. Sakura, wearing her middle school uniform, was suspended in the air past the railing with her wrists chained above her head and more chains looped around her waist.

"Who did this to you?!" Syaoran furiously shouted.

"That would be me," an ominous voice answered. A young man of short stature appeared from the shadows wearing an unfamiliar school uniform and sporting a multi-colored spiky haircut. Syaoran snarled as the person in front of him grinned from ear to ear. "If you want her back, all you have to do is one simple thing."

"And what's that?"

The person continued grinning as he answered. "Beat me in a duel!"

**END CHAPTER 2**

Sakura: Syaoran is locked in a figurative life and death struggle as he tries to save me (and himself) from a sticky fate, while I can only hang around and watch. But how can Syaoran win if he's never played a card game in his life?! And what kind of card game is it? Seek the Heart of the Cards, Syaoran! Next time on Magical Town of Tomoeda: Duel! Battle City Tomoeda!


End file.
